


I Want to Kiss Your Freckles

by kinkunii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Freckles, Insecurity, M/M, Self-Indulgent, goshiki is an absolute sweetheart, goshiki loves shirabu's freckles, self indulgent fluff, shirabu doesn't like them, shirabu has freckles, they love each other a lot, this was for shiragoshi day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkunii/pseuds/kinkunii
Summary: Shirabu has freckles, he doesn't like them. Goshiki however loves his freckles and wants to prove to him that he is beautiful.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	I Want to Kiss Your Freckles

Tsutomu loves Kenjirou's freckles. They're beautifully scattered across his skin and if you connect them, they almost look like constellations.

Kenjirou, himself isn't too big about his freckles. Not many people have them and he thinks they make him look weird. Often, Kenjirou will cover the freckles on his face with makeup. Tsutomu tells him not to, but he just sticks his tongue out at the other boy.

Kenjirou really does love Tsutomu though. In every way possible. He loves how exciting he makes life feel to him. How passionate he is about everything and always wants to give it his all. How he's always there for him after a particularly long and exhausting day at work.

If there is one thing Kenjirou dislikes about Tsutomu, it's how much the boy loves his freckles.

“C'mon Kenji! Don't cover them up, they're beautiful!"

Tsutomu sends a warm smile to Kenjirou, which in return Kenjirou sends him a silencing glare.

"Nope."

"Why not? You're so beautiful, I just wish you could see that too!"

"I'm not really that beautiful, that's just what you decided and once you decide something it's hard to change your mind."

Kenjirou continues to blotch concealer over his freckles when a warm body engulfs him from behind. Tsutomu leans down and presses a kiss to the side of Kenjirou's head.

"Tsutomu, I have to leave for work in twenty minutes."

"I know," he nuzzles his face into copper hair.

"Kenjirou, I love you."

Tsutomu was going to be the death of Kenjirou. He can be so unexplainably sweet sometimes that his insides get all mushy. Whenever Tsutomu tells him he loves him Kenjirou becomes weak. He turns around and presses a soft kiss to Tsutomu's lips that the younger immediately returns. It's a way to say, "I love you too" without actually speaking the words.

Tsutomu pulls away first, holding Kenjirou's head in his hands, "Wow."

"What?" Kenjirou rolls his eyes.

"You're just so beautiful."

"Stop it, I told you I'm not beautiful."

"Yeah, yeah I heard you the first time. Anyway, listen to me."

Tsutomu leans past Kenjirou, grabbing a makeup remover wipe.

Kenjirou glares at him, "No, Tsutomu I just put it on."

"And? You have fifteen minutes until you have to leave."

"Fine."

Tsutomu began at work, gently holding Kenjirou's face with one hand and wiping off the makeup with another. He sticks his tongue out with concentration as he wipes Kenjirou's face clean.

He disposes of the wipe and turns back to Kenjirou's unimpressed face. Gently, he wipes away Kenjirou's bangs to place a soft kiss on his forehead. An adoring sign of affection that he knows Kenjirou loves.

He smiles at him before speaking once again.

"I love everything about you, you know that? From your grumpy pout when you get woken up too early to the way you fold my laundry. You are so beautiful, and I especially love your freckles."

Tsutomu caresses Kenjirou's cheek, "They're almost like stars, you know that?"

"Mhm, I seriously doubt that."

"It's true! The way they stand out on your skin is how stars stand out in the night sky. They're absolutely beautiful and I wanna kiss them all."

Kenjirou snorts, "You want to kiss my freckles?"

Tsutomu beams, "Yep! Every single one of them!"

"From the ones on your face to the ones that are scattered across your back, I wanna kiss them all!"

Tsutomu leans closer now, slowly moving until his lips meet a freckle on Kenjirou's chin. He doesn't stop there, no, he continues pecking Kenjirou's face with soft kisses.

Moving from the ones that lay across Kenjirou's cheeks to the ones positioned above his lips. Tsutomu does what he says he wanted to do and kisses them all.

In between kisses, he whispers soft phrases such as 'you're beautiful' and 'I love you'.

Kenjirou is a blushing mess by the end of it. He's too flushed to look his boyfriend in the face so he rests his head on Tsutomu's shoulder. Taking in the soft scent of his boyfriend, he wraps his arms around the younger boy.

Tsutomu smiles before pulling Kenjirou closer to him and embracing him with all the love he has.

"See Kenjirou, you're beautiful."

Kenjirou smiles briefly before looking up, "Thank you."

Tsutomu leans down and presses a passionate kiss to Kenjirou's lip.

A slow pace is developed, and they stay like that for a while, just holding each other close and exchanging kisses, each meaning 'I love you’. As the dim lighting of the bathroom surrounds them Kenjirou thinks to himself, that with this boy in his life, he can think of himself as beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello! this was for shiragoshi day on twitter! i just decided to post it here to share the shiragoshi love.
> 
> This is very self indulgent and i just love shirabu with freckles lol, so take this (sorry it's so short)
> 
> If you wanna see me scream on twitter you can follow me @kinkunii


End file.
